


do not doubt the hunger of a starving man

by grassangel



Series: Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2017, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mention of genderfluid Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassangel/pseuds/grassangel
Summary: Jane prefers her sex slow and steady. This, with Loki holding her down onto his face, is anything but.written for the Kinktober 2017 prompt "08: Deep-throating/Face-sitting"





	do not doubt the hunger of a starving man

Jane likes it when Loki licks into her softly, like a cat with cream, kisses sprinkled on her inner thighs, cool fingers tugging at her labia and sliding gently inside. He treats her like a goddess, knelt at her feet in supplication, his silver tongue and worshipping touch the gifts given to her altar.

She likes it better when he’s a she, and she has a soft breast to kiss and suckle at while Loki grinds down upon her thigh, her knee in just the right place for Jane to thrust her hips forward and press her clit against.

This is neither of those, Loki’s fingers instead holding her thighs down, keeping her pressed close to his face. Jane can feel the warm moisture of his breath against her clit between each devouring mouthful, Loki’s tongue and lips punishing in their focus. Her thighs tremble as she tries to push herself up, seeking reprieve away from the relentless assault of his mouth.

The stimulation is endless, the opposite of the slow and steady sex that Jane prefers. This is exhilarating in its speed, the building pleasure she’s experiencing completely out of her control. It grows with each suck and every swipe of Loki’s tongue until the feeling of being over-stimulated is gone, now just a baseline that Jane desperately wants me of. Soon she’s rocking into Loki’s mouth, muffled groans vibrating throughout her entire pelvis when she does so. The sound reverberates within her, setting nerves alight.

It’s the more she needed and Jane comes with Loki moaning underneath her, an overwhelming wave of pleasure that has her grinding down against the hard teeth and bone of Loki’s mouth. He coaxes her through it, his grip on her legs loosening as his mouth softens as well, gentling into soft kisses and idle circles. The delicate touch pushes her into another orgasm, one that has her arching up and away from his mouth, all of Jane’s muscles tensing in unison. Eventually the shockwaves end and Jane sags back down to sit on Loki’s chest.

She returns to earth to the feel of large circles being rubbed into her thighs, Loki soothing over the spots where his grip would likely bruise over the next day. He’s smiling, satisfied, between her legs, his mouth and cheeks a smeared mess.  
Jane rolls her eyes at him before scooting down his torso until she’s sat in his lap, allowing Loki to push himself up to kiss her.

He tastes like her of course, salty and bitter, the thickness soon coating both their tongues. Something cold smears against Jane’s back and it takes a moment for her to realise the backs of her thighs are sticky too, that Loki came as well.

Pulling back a moment, Jane traces the smudged remains of his release before poking him in the chest.

“Point proven.”

Loki grins at her admission, chuckling a “I told you so” before leaning in to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you really want context for this, Jane did not believe Loki enjoys eating her out that much.


End file.
